One
by thevisionaryv
Summary: Genji goes to talk to Mercy about new body modifications but things turn out differently. (Genji x Mercy) (Oneshot)


Mercy suddenly woke up to a pop email from her computer. It was past midnight, but that was a usual thing. Sleepiness had taken over her body for almost 30 minutes. Lack of sleep was a common thing with her. She spent everyday looking over medical files from the past and the present.

As Mercy was looking over her files, she suddenly came across her teammate and friend's file, Genji Shimada. They both live in the Overwatch facility but almost never have time to see each other. Genji mostly does night operations while Mercy is out in daylight. Sometimes however, she wondered about the choice she made to keep him alive. It was a long road to recovery for Genji. She remembered all the times where he would become infuriated because of his body. She wondered if she really made the right choice. He suffered pain that was unimaginable, physical and mental. His pain was because of her. But she knew, she shouldn't feel that way, it was because of Overwatch. Even to this day she still has regret with her decision. But she was always there by his side, every step of the recovery and when he left for his personal journey, she felt accomplished, yet sad.

Those thoughts quickly rushed out of her head as she realized she had been looking at his file for almost 8 minutes. His file was moved to the side and she resumed her examination.

Genji walked the halls aimlessly. Normally he would be out on a night op, but today he was given a break. On nights like these, he would lay on his bed late at night and think. Today was different, instead he was walking around with no destination in mind. Past experiences caught up again to him once again. The new body in particular but also Angela Ziegler. She gave him his body, one he did not want, but one that he needed. After achieving self-harmony with himself, he could finally breathe easily. Now that they are back together fighting, it feels the same as before. To him, Angela was an angel sent from above to save him. He loved spending time with her, it's one of his most favorite things to do. He loved seeing her talk with so much passion about her work. He loved her sweet and caring personality, her intelligence, everything really. But she would never love a man who isn't even a whole man anymore. Would she?

Genji suddenly realized that he was leaning against a wall, almost falling over. He was also supposed to talk to Angela about some new body modifications. This would be a great time to do that and so he started walking over to Angela's room.

Sleepiness once again started to take over as Mercy started to fall asleep but she woke up quickly when she heard a quiet knock on her door. Sluggishly, she got up from her chair and walked to her door to see who it is. When the door opened she was greeted by a sliver of bright green.

"Hello Dr. Ziegler, do you have a moment?" Genji asked.

"It's late but sure Genji, I was just looking over some medical documents." Mercy responded.

Mercy opened the door wider for Genji to come in and closed it slowly after. Genji looked around the room to of course see the same room that everyone has, but with her own touch. The room had a large TV, a couch to complement, a large bed, a rather big closet and of course, a desk. Files upon files were stacked and Genji could see her Valkyrie suit in the closet. The TV was on in the background yet it was quiet.

"Take a seat on the couch if you like, this should be quick yes?" Mercy asked from her desk.

"I hope it will be doctor, I see you are quite busy, even at these hours." Genji let out a dry chuckle.

Mercy sighed. "Its unfortunate really."

Genji sat down on the couch and noticed a large blanket and a pillow to the left of him. _She must sometimes sleep here if those are there,_ he thought to himself. Mercy then got up from her chair and walked over to sit next to Genji. She let down her hair so that it was flowing freely and turned to him. Genji could feel his body about to release stream. He was blushing hard, her hair looked so gorgeous when it was free of restraint. He however quickly managed to calm down.

"So Genji what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about new body modifications, I want to feel more human." Genji replied.

"What are you thinking Genji?" Mercy inquired, as he looked at him attentively.

"I-I want to feel. I want to know the feeling of touch. To know how it feels to touch a tree, water, someones skin."

Mercy went quiet and looked at the TV screen for a moment. She knew it would take time to get those upgrades for him. It would be a while, really. It could be done though. Mercy looked away from the TV and back to Genji, his visor was dim, indicating some type of emotion change, one that she doesn't know.

"I can do that Genji. I can absolutely do that for you." Mercy smiled. Genji's visor lit up to a bright green. She knew he was happy to hear that. Genji then took her hands into his.

"Thank you Angela, for everything you've done for me."

"I just want to do anything I can to give you back your stolen humanity. I care about you." Mercy murmured.

Genji however lost a little happiness with that. He thought to himself, _How much does she care about him? Is it because he was only a patient to her? Is that it?_

Genji squeezed Mercy's hand, "Am I nothing but a patient to you Angela?"

Mercy's was about to say something when she instead said nothing. Her mouth slightly open and eyes still on Genji.

"Do you really think that Genji? I care about you very much so. More then just a patient." She whispered, squeezing Genji's hands tight.

Mercy continued, "More than a friend too."

Genji's visor brightened up more. "Angela, I've had a feeling all my life, that the one I would fall in love with would come from some women that I messed around with back in my old playboy days, odd isn't it? I thought that my style would never cause me to settle down with one and one women only. But after what happened, that vision quickly faded, as my body and face suffered extreme wounds. I would never have thought to find love right in front of me all this time. Watching you talk about your interests and what you love with so much passion made me become more attracted to you then any other women I've ever been with."

Mercy gave a small chuckle at the last sentence. "Genji how many women have you slept with?"

Steam started to release from Genji's body indicating embarrassment. "As I am a man of honor, I cannot lie to you. If I remember correctly, it would be more then all of the Overwatch facility."

Shock was written all over Mercy's face at hearing that. "I wasn't totally sure about the rumors but I guess they were right then." Mercy laughed.

"But those days are over, my body is not what it used to be. I don't think anyone could love me for I am. When I pass people, they give me looks of disgust, as I am considered a lower being to them. I am no longer conflicted with myself but rather with my future now." Genji stopped for a moment, taking time to think what he was going to say next.

"I want you to be by my side, Angela."

"Of course Genji."

"I love you Angela, do you feel the same way?" Genji's visor was bright, but looks can be deceiving, as the anxiety level in him raised up high.

"You know, all the times that you would sit and watch me while I worked, even if it was silent, I loved it. The times when you would help walk me to my room when I was beyond exhausted from working in the lab means so much more then you think. Even having our little chats here and there would make me happy. And don't you ever get the thought that you're sub-human compared to others. You're the strongest man I've ever met. Don't you _ever_ forget that Genji."

Genji and Mercy both sat in silence for a moment. The TV was still playing, a news broadcast was on air. The two looked at each other, eyes intense. Mercy then took off Genji's visor, revealing his scarred face, a shadow of itself.

As Genji was about to speak, a pair of gentle, soft lips caressed his own, hard lips.

If heaven was a kiss this was the one. Compared to all others, this kiss was the one that _truly_ had feeling behind it. As if nothing else mattered until now.

Mercy pulled back, leaving Genji open-eyed, "Is that a suitable answer for you?" Mercy smiled.

"It is all I needed to know." Genji gave a slight smile.

Mercy then stretched her arms and yawned. "It's getting late you know, you should get some rest Genji."

"I must depart then, I know you need your rest."

Genji started to sit up but Mercy grabbed his arm quickly.

"Stay with me tonight."

"Are you sure this is not breaking any protocol?" Genji questioned.

"If it was, I wouldn't have asked now, would I?" Mercy playfully smiled.

Mercy then motioned for Genji to sit next to her. When Genji sat next to her, she pulled a large blanket over the both of them. Genji was confused as he had never done this before. This was an entire new thing to him.

"Angela...what are we doing and why? Don't you normally sleep with someone in a bed?" Genji asked, looking down at Mercy.

"This is usually where I sleep, sometimes I just fall asleep on here because I get too tired to walk all the way to the bed. It's also comfortable too with the blanket." Mercy explained.

"Ah I see." Genji murmured.

Mercy rested her head on Genji's shoulder while Genji pulled his arm round Mercy,bringing her closer to him.

The two were closer then ever, something that none of them would think would ever happen. The TV was still on , but lower then usual. Genji noticed that Mercy was fast asleep, peacefully resting on his shoulder. Sleep was calling his name as well, Genji could feel the drowsiness kicking. The night was supposed to be a simple normal one. However it turned out to be a one that he would never forget. Genji laid his head on Mercy's, the sight could have been seen as two puzzle pieces finally joining together to become one. Maybe it just was.

Two hearts finally becoming _one._


End file.
